


Curse

by tashapaige



Series: Multifandom Drabbles & One Shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angel Castiel, Angel Wings, Castiel in the Bunker, Cure, De-Aged Reader, F/M, Protective Castiel, Reader-Insert, Toddler Reader, Wings, Witch - Freeform, angel - Freeform, curse, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashapaige/pseuds/tashapaige





	Curse

The witch had cast a spell on you, and at first you hadn't realised what had happened. You went to bed in your room in the bunker. As usual the Winchester brothers stayed up late, Sam doing research as Dean rocked out to AC/DC and ate pie. How he wasn't fat? No one knew.

It finally reached morning and you woke up like normal, except your bed felt and looked a lot bigger. You looked down to see your hands and feet quite small and baby-like. What the hell? Castiel walked into your room after knocking a few times; you hadn't answered any of the times.

"Y/N, are you okay?" He asked, concern flooded in his voice and eyes. The two boys had left early in the morning to go on a hunt and Cas had stayed with you. You didn't ask him too, then again you never needed to ask him to stay with you, he always would. When he came into your room he didn't have his trench coat on, he only had his suit shirt and pants.

You tried replying but all that came out was a small gurgle and a few scattered words and noises. Cas couldn't hold in the smile anymore. He smiled at how cute you looked, just sitting there all innocent and adorable. You didn't understand what he was so smitten about and he realised that you looked very confused. He walked over to you and picked you up in his hands. Woah, why can he hold you against his chest with your legs in one hand and your chest in the other? He walked into the bathroom and put you in front of a mirror, showing you that you were now a toddler. The memories of last night came back and hit you in the face; the witch had put a spell on you that made you a toddler. It all made sense now!

Seeing as it was just you and Cas, he promised to look after you until the brothers were back home and could figure out how to change you back to normal. Normally, Cas would simply get the brothers straight away, zap to them and then zap them back home. But he was enjoying this too much, seeing you as a toddler. He promised to take care of you and now he would.

Being a toddler had its downsides, for example; not being able to talk. But it also had its perks, such as Castiel acting as a father towards you and being overly nice. Although you still had the mind of your 22 year old self, he didn't know that and decided he would treat you like a 5 year old. You decided just to go along with it, to see how he would look after a child. He picked you up again and took you out to the lounge room where the TV was. After picking up the remote he turned on Cartoon Network and the two of you watched TV together.

A few hours passed and the boys still weren't home so you guessed that they weren't coming home until the next morning. Typical Winchesters. Cas held you on his lap and you started to cry. You were bored and starting to get hungry and since your words didn't seem to work, crying was the only way to get his attention. He looked down at you and into your (e/c) eyes, your gazes locking and your crying stopped immediately. It was like he had cast a spell on you. He hadn't but his eyes were so mesmerising that it felt like he had.

"What's wrong little girl?" He asked softly, not wanting to start up the crying again. You smiled back at him and hugged him. Your hands barely fit around his sides but they reached far enough to feel small bumps near his shoulder blades. After rubbing them, you heard him sigh and wriggle around a bit. He moved your hands back to in front of him and he looked you in the eyes again. "Do you want to see my wings?" He asked, hope in his voice. In response, you simply nodded. Since when was it possible to see angel wings? Oh, right. He probably means when a bright light shines and you can see the shadow of his wings.

Suddenly, he started chanting something in latin as his eyes started glowing white. A bright light shone from behind him, momentarily blinding you. Once your eyes adjusted back to normal lighting, you saw to monstrous, black wings behind him. They weren't fully expanded but you could imagine how big they would be when fully extended. They had a metallic green shimmer to them and they were at least 2 metres each side, half folded. Luckily the bunker was spacious so even if he was to stretch them out, they wouldn't hit anything.

"You like them?" You nodded in response, still in awe. "Sorry Y/N, but whenever they materialise I need to stretch otherwise they hurt my back." Castiel made a quick apology as he put you down onto the bed. He got up and stretched, his wings stretched outwards in each direction. They were at least 5 metres each side, fully expanded. They were glorious. The light reflected off every metallic green feather, creating a shimmery looking surface. You reached your hand out to touch them, only to realise he was too far away and he probably didn't want anyone to touch them.

"You can touch them, it won't hurt you or me." Castiel said, reassuring you as he moved closer and turned around so his back faced you. The wings and where they were attached to his back were now clearly visible. He must've cut holes out of the back of his shirt where they expand out of, seeing as there were holes exactly where the wings protruded out of his back. They were beautiful, and as soon as Sam and Dean were back to fix you, you were sure as hell going to tell him.

Your hand reached up to stroke the wings. There was something wrong though, when you touched them you realised that your hand was a lot larger than it was a few minutes ago. It was back to normal. You looked down in shock to see the rest of your body back to its normal size. Castiel turned around and smiled, almost like he already knew that you were normal once again. He folded his wings back up but they didn't dematerialise; the simply sat neatly on his back.

"When an Angel's soulmate touches their wings, any curse or sickness will be lifted." Castiel spoke proudly, as his wings slowly started to untuck themselves. Furrowing your eyebrows, you were deep in thought; it all made sense now. Whenever you were sick or cursed by a witch you'd always heal almost instantly. It now occurred to you that you weren't the one healing, it was Cas healing you. He must've touched you with his wings when you were asleep so you wouldn't notice and freak out.

You looked up at him and smiled, mumbling a small 'thank you'. He gave you a side smile back as you stood up to face him better. He was taller than you by quite a bit, but that was fine with the both of you because every time you two hugged, your head would rest on his shoulder. You reached your arms out and hugged him. His arms and wings moved at the same time and engulfed you in a hug, the wings forming a protective shell around the two of you.

As if on cue, Dean stood at the doorway and coughed, loudly. Castiel instantly let go and turned around to face Dean, his wings unfurling from around you. The wings stiffened a slight bit as they took a defensive stance behind Cas, only to release tension when he saw it was just Dean. He brought his wings back to sit on his back and you walked forward to stand next to him. One of his wings, out of habit, expanded once again and sat behind you, curling a slight bit at the end to brush against your arm. The black feathers were as soft as a rabbits ears.

"We- uh, we found a cure. But I see it's already been taken care of." Sam spoke up who had recently almost walked into the room before bumping into his brother. A slight crimson colour spread across Cas' face as he looked at you and realised that his wings were still visible to not only you, but your two brothers as well. He blushed a bit deeper and started to slowly retract his wing back, out of embarrassment. Until you reached out and softly grabbed the end and pulled it back around you. Cas didn't struggle when you held his wing, he simply looked down at you and smiled, a loving smile.

"Alright that's enough for me. I'm out!" Dean hollered, and made a salute sign with his hand. He walked away as his brother huffed a laugh at him. Sam, after realising that he was now standing at the doorway alone, awkwardly smiled and made an exit, shutting the door behind him. You laughed at his awkwardness and offered Cas to stay the night with you. He gladly accepted and you both laid down in your bed. His wing slipped under your back as you laid down.

"Cas, won't it hurt if I lay on it? Won't it break the bones?" You asked, frantically trying to get up without pushing against the wing which which was practically impossible because of its size. He simply smiled at you and gently pushed you back down to lay on his wing. He rolled over to face the back of your head, spooning you. His other wing wrapped itself around you and you snuggled into him. You cuddled the tip of his wing, playing with the small slits between the feathers. Almost instantly you fell asleep in the arms of your angel.

\---- extended ending ----

"Gross." Dean whispered to his brother as he lightly hit him on the chest to get his attention. Sam only rolled his eyes and argued that it was cute, you could agree with that.


End file.
